Secure enclosures are used in many applications. The most common examples of such enclosures are safes for protecting valuables, guns, etc. and electrical panel enclosures typically used for secure networks such as may be found in military and other governmental applications. The weakest element in any such secure enclosure has historically been the door, which must allow easy access within the enclosure when required and prevent such access otherwise, by definition, two completely opposite goals. Thus, an ongoing need exists for offering more intrusion-proof doors for secure enclosures. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.
Of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,616 which is directed to an enclosure which is highly secure, permits access to a cabled network system only by one user at a time, permits visual and unequivocal observation of the security status of the enclosure, and prevents access to the interior thereof only by authorized persons. Within the enclosure is a system connection device to the system, which is configured for access thereto by only a single user at a time. The patent is specifically directed to cabled systems, such as cabled communication and computer networks and a more general secure enclose would be beneficial in a number of areas. U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,616 is hereby incorporated by reference.